Intercosmic -STAR TREK-
by imbackshady
Summary: Tayla has the bar set pretty high for her With her brother the Chief Security Officer aboard the USS Enterprise and her father an accomplished Starfleet Admiral, she's got big shoes to fill, especially when she's only an ensign and seems to only be a shadow to her brother as she tries to work her way threw the ranks. [ ALSO UPLOADED ON QUOTEV ]
1. Info & Characters

_Tayla has the bar set pretty high for her With her brother the Chief Security Officer aboard the USS Enterprise and her father an accomplished Starfleet Admiral, she's got big shoes to fill, especially when she's only an ensign and seems to only be a shadow to her brother as she tries to work her way threw the ranks._

* * *

 **CHARACTER LISTING:  
** Tayla "Gears" Areleous - Amber Heard  
Jeremy Areleous - Ryan Haywood  
Acacia Bello - Barbara Palvin  
Miriam Philos- Samantha Barks  
James T. Kirk. - Chris Pine  
Spock - Zachary Quinto  
Leonard McCoy - Karl Urban  
Nyota Uhura - Zoe Saldana


	2. Chapter I: Brother

"So, are you excited to see your brother again?" The words had broken the silence that had settled between us, and I looked over at Miriam, a girl who I had been friends with for what has seemed to be forever. She could read me like a book, and most times I was appreciative of it. Now wasn't that time.

"Yeah, of course I am." I sighed, focusing my attraction outside that window, seeing the beautiful sight of the USS Enterprise come into view. "But that's not what's bothering me." I was truly excited to see my brother. It had been so many years since I had seen him, and all I wanted to do was give him a hug and catch up with him. But that didn't mean he wasn't the cause of my distress. Both him and my father were a problem.

They both had set the bar high for me, one that I wasn't sure I could reach. To make things simple my brother is currently the Chief Security Officer aboard the Enterprise, and my father an accomplished Admiral of Starfleet. I'm not about to go into detail of how they got there with hard work and blah, blah, blah, so I can save you from that. Sure I looked up to them, but I was also a bit envious of them.

"Hey, Tayla are you paying attention to me or am I just talking to a brick wall?" I quickly snapped out of my train of thought and turned back to Miriam, who was snapping her fingers in front of my face, an attempt to get my attention back which had worked.

"Sorry, I was just... thinking." I breathed, relieved to see that we were finally coming in for a landing in one of the shuttle bays.

"Oh, please do not tell me that you are getting claustrophobic already. We aren't even on the ship yet and I don't have and hyposprays on me." She gave me a pouty look, puffing out her bottom lip in a frown which made me laugh and roll my eyes at her.

"Don't worry, Doc. Not yet, but give it a week or two." I was only teasing her of course. Being and engineer and being claustrophobic don't exactly go hand in and hand. I almost hadn't been able to be an engineer because of it. With some therapy and some experience while working it had gotten better, but I still had my moments from time to time. I just hoped that an episode wouldn't arise at a crucial time on the ship.

Getting up from my seat, I gathered the small bag that I had brought with me and filed out with the rest of the group, the shuttle having only landed a minute or so ago. I looked around. Even the shuttle bay was a fine sight to see, making me wonder how nice and sleek the rest of the ship must look.

"Everyone, your assignments had been sent to your P.A.D.D.'s, so please check them before you go exploring." I heard one of the crew-members say, but I had barely caught it as I rushed out into the halls, knowing that Miriam was in tow behind.

"So, what do you plan on doing first?" She asked from behind me as I took a look back at her curious face. The question was an easy one, the answer already made into a plan in my head.

"Find my brother."


	3. Chapter II: Reunion

"Uh, computer please locate crew-member Jeremy Areleous, please." I released my touch on the screen as I finished my sentence, stepping back as I waited for an answer.

"Lieutenant Commander Jeremy Areleous is located on the Main Bridge." Of course he was there. I quickly placed my finger on the screen to talk again, looking over at an impatient Miriam who was picking at something underneath her nails as she waited.

"Could you please inform the Commander that his sist- I mean, that Ensign Tayla Areleous requests to see him outside of the Bridge." I had to stop myself from saying 'sister'. I had to start acting more professional with my work, and that meant that the casual way that I was used to doing things was going to have to stop.

"The message has been sent." I breath a small sigh of relief and smiled, automatically saying a 'thank you' back before heading in the direction of the turbo-lift.

"Did you just say 'thank you' to a computer?" Miriam asked, and looking over at her she had a confused look on her face. I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. "I guess I did."

"But, it's just a computer. It's not like it's going to appreciate the manners or anything." She argued back, following behind me as we entered the turbo-lift. I selected the correct floor and turned back to be, a smirk on my face.

"So? It's always good to be proper and have manners." I mocked back to her, nudging her with my elbow as I saw her roll her eyes. "Maybe you should follow after my example." The comment only gained me a growl from her, but it was all in good fun.

"The one time I mistake a professor as being a fellow cadet and flirt with him. The _one_ time, and you are still milking it out. Anyways, what the hell does that have to do with manners?" She threw back to me, pushing her way out of the turbo-lift as the doors open. I don't answer her question as she storms off in the opposite direction of the bridge, an amused smile still on my face. I wait to see if she'll turn around before calling her back after she gain a few more strides between the two of us. As she turns I can see how red her face was with embarrassment, and felt a bit bad about bringing up the situation. But only just a bit.

"The bridge is that way." I simple say, pointing behind me. Within a few quick strides she's pacing me, still carrying a grumpy look on her face.

"It's a crime to look that good and be a flipp'n professor." I heard her grumble to herself, which only makes me burst into laughter as I follow after her, patting her a few times on the shoulder before choosing to change the subject to something more in her interest.

By the end of the conversation I wasn't paying much attention to Miriam anymore, and was keeping and eye out for my brother. It wasn't that talking with her wasn't something that I didn't enjoy, but there was more important things that talking about the cute guy and his friend who where sitting a few rows back from us on the shuttle.

I had almost came to the conclusion that we had made a wrong turn somewhere until the familiar figure of my brother came into view. He was dressed in a yellow shirt, two bands adorning the wrist of his shirt. I felt happiness over come me as he turned to look over, his face immediately lighting up as he saw me.

He quickly excused himself from his coworkers and quickly started to make his way over to me. I ended up meeting him halfway with a hug, which ended up with him picking me up and spinning me around a few times before setting me down again. I couldn't help but laugh as I looked up at him, seeing how much he had changed since I had last seen him.

"Seems that my littler sister hasn't changed a bit." He commented, ruffling up my hair as he always did. I pushed his hand away, rolling my eyes. One thing that I didn't miss about his was his teasing.

"And you've changed quite a bit." I said back. The last time I had seen him in person was back when he had graduated. He hadn't been as big as he was now, and had grown some as well. He now had a bearded face, which I wasn't sure I loved, and his hair was longer. It was really much of a change, but to me it was.

"So, can we head somewhere to talk and catch-up?" I continued, hoping that he wasn't busy at the moment. The only contact that we had was threw messages, and when he had mentioned his adventures they were always brief and lacked detail. Now I could get the full detail of all his crazy missions and in person.

"Yeah, I'm free for a few hours, so would the cafe do alright?" He asked beginning to walk in what I presumed to be the direction to the cafe.

"Sounds fine to me." As I followed after him, I remembered that Miriam had been with me. Looking around she was no longer there, which worried me a bit. Where had she gone?


	4. Chapter III: Assignment

My brother had talked for what seemed to be for hours. He had talked so passionately about his adventures and crew members that it had made me want to listen to more. Some had a humorous back story, while others where dead serious. Those where the ones that made me fear space when I was younger; the stories that didn't have any happy endings. The stories that haunted you for several nights to come. I guess my need to go and explore place while doing something I loved was too strong.

I could have stayed there forever, but halfway thru another story he got a call to report to the bridge, saying that we were talking off soon. Giving a quick hug goodbye he left, and once again my mind wandered to where Miriam had went. Seeing as she was a nurse, she might had been in the Medical Bay, but I didn't have time to look. After looking at my schedule on my P.A.D.D. I had a meeting down in on engineering floor to attended in the next thirty minutes.

I may have gotten lost a few times while making my way down there, but I was still able to make it there with time to spare. A few people that had gathered were familiar to me, but I decided to stick back and wait for the meeting to start.

The man who stepped forward was on the shorter side, brown hair, and from the first word he spoke you could automatically tell that he was from Scotland.

"Alright, quiet down now. Let's git this done an' over wi' sae you'all can git started." He started, and everyone obeyed, quickly quieting down that chatter.

"To introduce myself, I'm Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer aboard thes lovely vessel, but please caa me Scotty." Of course he was Chief Engineer.

I've read a few things about him, and to say that he was a mechanical genius might be and understatement.

"Yoo all know the safety codes an' such, sae I expect ye all to follow 'em. If ye can't remember 'em, please look it up an' reread it. I would nae like a preventable mishap from happenin'." He continued to talk about a few other safety measures before listing off where everyone was supposed to report. After listening for a while, I realized that my name hadn't been called.

We were quickly released to go to our stations and in a panic I quickly walked up to Scotty, tapping him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. From the reaction on his face, he knew exactly what I was going to bring up, but still let me talk.

"Hello, Mr. Scott. I'm Ensign Tayla Areleous and I noticed that you didn't call my name and was wondering if there was a problem." I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could, but there was still shakiness to it. One that he could likely hear.

"No, thaur is nae problem, but ye ur placed somewhaur don't yew worry." He gave a small smile before motioning me to follow him as he started to walk away. "Yoo're wi' me."

I almost stopped walking. Wait, what does that mean?

"It means 'at yoo'll be shadowin' me. I can't be everywhere at ance, and mah own team is gettin' a bit tay wee fur the size ay thes ship, sae I need someone new tae help fill in. That someone happens tae be ye." I hadn't realized that I had spoken that out loud, but I was happy that I had. Working with Scotty might as well be a dream come true, with all the repairs and mechanisms that he sees in a day, who knows where I'll be from day to day. My only question was if my brother had anything to do with this.

"Did my brother had something to do with this?" I asked. I didn't want any special treatment with my brother onboard, but that probably wasn't going to happen anyways. Thankfully.

"Actually, yer brother was mostly against th' idea, seein' as thaur is a guid chance you'll be goin' on a few away missions wi' me. I did promise heem that I'd only tak' ye on ones 'at weren't tae dangerous though." He gave a small laugh, continuing on to where ever we were headed. It angered me a bit that my brother had had a say in what I was doing. How was I supposed to get any experience with working when I wasn't exposed to new environments and threats? Maybe working on the same ship as him wasn't going to be as exciting as I thought.


End file.
